Madame President
by IloveB94
Summary: Emma Swan was rushing Alpha Delta Chi for two reasons. 1: she wanted to be popular and accepted, 2: she was a legacy. Regina Mills was the president of ΑΔΧ. She was the queen bee, beautiful and popular. Everything Emma wanted to be. But what happens when Emma finds herself having more than a friendly feeling towards Madame President?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Rush

Emma's POV

"Ok Emma you can do this, you've got this!" I say to myself in the mirror.

"EMMA, let's go!"

"Coming Rubes." I don't want to be late on my first day. Tonight was the night. Night one of rush week. "Let's go." Says Ruby impatiently as I walk out of our shared bathroom.

"How do I look?" I ask "Like you could get into any sorority, speaking of which, who are you really going for?" Now that I had to think about. There are so many to choose from, hopefully after tonight I will have my top three. "I don't know yet Rubes. How about you?" ask. "I think I'm gonna go with Gamma Delta, they seem so interesting and might I add their president is smokin!" Ruby declares. "Oh Ruby, I should have known!"

House #1

"Here we are Ruby, our first house!" I exclaim excitedly. "You need to tone it down Emma, you're like a puppy meeting new people." Said Ruby with an annoyed expression. "I'm sorry Rubes, i'm just really excited." I said looking at the floor "I know." Said Ruby. "But you have to be a little bit more calm, no one is going to accept you if you keep acting like this. Be cool and you will fit in anywhere, just be yourself Ems." "Thanks Rubes, i'll try."

Last House

It is the end of the night and I still do not know who I like. Why does this have to be so hard? "So, do you have your top three yet?" Asks Ruby. "No, there are just so many I can not choose." I exclaimed. "Do you?" "Yeah, one is obviously Gamma Delta, two is Alpha Delta Chi, even though we haven't visited yet, and three is probably Delta Zeta." Says Ruby. "Oh Ruby, not DZ, they're full of drunk sluts." I say. "Exactly!" Exclaims Ruby while raising her eyebrows.

We walk into the last house and there is only one thing I see, or should I say one person. Regina Mills. Queen bee, head bitch, the president of Alpha Delta Chi. I can't even believe how gorgeus this girl is. Man the things I would… "Emma, Emma! Snap out of it, what are you staring at anyway?" Ruby yells. "Oh nothing!" I exclaim trying to hide my blush. If Ruby thinks the president of Gamma Delta is hot, wait until she sees this one.

Regina's POV

"Ah, don't you just love the scared looks on the pnms faces as they walk through the house door?" I turn to face my best friend, Belle. "Yeah, they all look like they are going to pee themselves!" Belle says in her mesmerizing french accent as she starts to giggle softly.

Who is that beautiful blonde over their? No, Regina you can not have a crush on a pnm. But I guess there is nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting. I start to walk over towards this mysterious person and I think to myself this could be fun.

Emma's POV

"Rubes, Ruby!" I nudge my best friend trying to get her attention. "What?" Says Ruby annoyed. "Look, that girl is coming towards us. Ruby, what do I do, what do I say, I want to fit in, but like do you see her?" I say trying to get a grip, but failing miserably. "I mean, well yeah, she is incredibly hot, but you have to stay calm Emma. Be yourself and just talk to her, I promise it will be ok. I will be over by the snacks if you need me." Says Ruby. "Wait Ruby, where are you going?" She was gone before I could turn around to ask her. Before I know it I was face to face with this beautiful women.

"Hi, I'm Regina Mills. President of Alpha Delta Chi."

"Um, uh, hi. I'm um Emma, Emma Swan." I manage to say. Smooth, Emma, real smooth. "You know its ok to be nervous. Although, with an ass like that you should be the most confident one in this room." Regina says. "Um, yeah I guess." I say awkwardly. Wait did she just tell me I have a nice ass? "Oh dear, sometimes I don't think before I speak, but I mean, I'm not wrong." Regina says with a smirk clearly on her face. "Well, I guess I'll just have to return the compliment, Madame President." I say confidently. Woah! Where did that come from? "Well thank you, miss Swan. I have to go talk to some other people now, but I definitely look forward to seeing you again." Regina said with a wink as she walked away. Did she just wink at me? Look at you swan, gettin the ladies. I did not just say that. Oh, this is going to be a long rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry its been a few days. I probably shouldn't have started a new story during finals week. Oops! Oh well, I hope you all like it! Please review and PM me if you have any suggestions!

***Short Chapter***

Ch. 2 Bid Day

Regina's POV

I can't believe it, bid day already. Rush this year flew by.

"Regina! Are you ready? It's almost time for new sisters!" Yells Belle, as she comes out of our shared bathroom. "Yes, I am ready. I just need to freshen up my mascara and then we can head out the door." I say. I don't think I have ever been this nervous before. What is wrong with me? Am I anxious to see miss Swan again? "Get it together Regina," I say to myself. "Who are you talking too?" Asks Belle. "Oh! No one!" I quickly say slightly embarrassed.

"Look, look! Here they come, I wonder where this round is going?" Asks Belle excitedly. "I don't know." I say as I anxiously await that beautiful blonde.

Several groups go by and I don't see her. I know she got a bid, I signed it. I hope she accepted it, oh wait, I think I see her.

"Regina, Regina! Look oh look. I really hope this round goes to us. I remember meeting so many of these girls and they were all so awesome." Belle says excitedly. "Yeah I think I recognize the blonde." I say nonchalantly. "Oh you RECOGNIZE the blonde?" Belle says raising her eyebrows! "What?! NO, Belle not like that." I say trying to hide my blush. "Yeah, Ok. Whatever you say Regina." Belle says.

Emma's POV

"Just breathe Emma. Why do you look like that?" Ruby asked. "Oh, what? Nothing I am fine, just a little nervous." I replied. "Ok, well lets go, its time to run into the arms of our new sisters." Ruby said a little too enthusiastically considering she did not get her first choice.

There she is. Oh my God, there she is. Those shorts, the way that shirt hugs her beautiful curves, that hair. Emma, stop yourself before you start drooling, I silently berate myself for thinking these things about the president of my newly found sisterhood. "Is everyone ready?" The announcer asks. "Yes!" Everyone screams back. "The sorority that has the honor of taking in this wonderful group of ladies is… Alpha Delta Chi!" The announcer yells.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Everyone is yelling and screaming. I run into a huge group of girls and everyone is hugging everyone, it is a whole huge blur. I am grabbed from the back, and spun around. I was definitely not prepared for what or should I say who I came face to face with.

Regina's POV

Oh here they come. I never thought there would be a day that the most beautiful blonde woman would be running directly towards me. I was so ready to be the first to hug her, but I got stampeded and just had to wait my turn. It didn't take me very long to find her and grab her from behind. "Hey there." I said confidently. "Um hi." She said a little shyly. It is so cute how shy she gets, when her face turns all red. It takes all I have to only hug her and say welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

I really hope you guys like this story. I know its super slow, but like I said its finals week and I have had a lot on my plate. Please keep the reviews coming and if you all have any suggestions (besides making the chapters longer, I'm trying) I would really really appreciate them!

Ch. 3 First Meeting

Emma's POV

"Ruby! I am so nervous, what do I wear, what do I do?" I ask nervously. Why am I so nervous? It is just a meeting with girls that I just met. What if I get hazed? "Emma, you will be fine. Calm down." Ruby said slightly annoyed. "Don't tell me to calm down Rubes you know how mad that makes me." I said. "Fine, fine, but we both know exactly why you are so nervous." Ruby said, raising her eyebrows. "A certain president that you have to talk to one on one tonight."

She's right! She is so right. As new members we all have to have private meeting with the president of Alpha Delta Chi to introduce our selves and for her to really get to know each and every one of us. It is a really good thing that she is trying so hard to know everyone, but does it have to be at our first meeting? I'm already nervous enough this just adds to it.

We are all sitting outside waiting to go in for our first chapter meeting, then we have to wait our turn to meet one on one. Its going to take forever. "At least its in alphabetical order so your last and if anything happens you can leave without being noticed by the other girls." Ruby says trying to be sympathetic. "Thanks Rubes, I think?" I say punching her lightly in the arm.

"Ok, everyone, everyone! Quiet down. It is time to come into the room and experience your first chapter meeting as new members of Alpha Delta Chi." Say's Belle.

I'm surprised Regina isn't the one to tell us to come in. She is the president isn't she? What does she even do? "Emma! C'mon." Ruby says pulling me out of my thoughts. "Coming." I say slightly embarrassed.

Regina's POV

This meeting is going by in such a blur. The only thing I can think about is the one on one meetings at the end of the meeting. Well I'm thinking of at least one in particular. "Ok, that's it. Congratulations girls you have made it through your first meeting." I hear Belle say. I stand up ready to give my end of meeting speech. "Ladies, congratulations on becoming members of this sisterhood. I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you personally. We will start that journey tonight with our one on one meetings starting off with Ashley." I say indicating the meeting is officially over.

Emma's POV

Ruby is in there now, this means I am almost up. I don't think my palms have ever been this sweaty. "Hi, my name is mulan. What's yours?" The girl sitting next to me asks. She looks equally as nervous, this helps me ease up a bit. Although our nerves probably do not have the same precedent. "I'm Emma, Emma Sw…" "Mulan! It is your turn." A shrill voice says and cuts me off. "Nice to meet you Emma, good luck." Mulan says quickly. "Thanks you too!" I offer back

"How you holding up?" Ruby asks. "Ruby, I am fine I barely even know her nothing is going to happen." I say slightly annoyed. "Ok, ok I'll stop." "Emma, Emma Swan! Your turn." That same voice yells piercing my ears.


End file.
